The mesmerizing pirates of Termina
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: The leader of the pirates of Termina Bay has a plan to become the undisputed leader of the whole Bay, but first, she will need a fitting candidate to execute her plan.


**The hypnotic pirate of Termina**

**By hugrob80**

There was a feeling of unrest in the Great bay, the area in Termina where there existed two very distinct peoples. One of those was the Zora, a race of fish-people. A race capable of living underwater perfectly. Even though they had fish genes, they still looked like humans, displaying few traits distinctive to fish: gills and small fins attached to their arms and legs. The rest of their body looked like traditional human anatomy. This race was most respected in the land of Termina due to the all-Zora band "The Indigo-go's", who were a hugely popular band which usually performed in the Milk bar or during the festival.

The other race however, was feared greatly by the people inhabiting Termina. They were the Gerudo, a race whose sole activity was piratery, living in a great fortress. If they wanted something, they would stop at nothing to steal it. Pillaging was the only thing that they seemed able to do. For all their cruelty, everyone could agree on only one good point about them: they were incredibly beautiful. Theses Gerudo pirates knew full well that they were almost irresistible, always dressing in exotic clothing showing much of their skin and wearing elaborate make-up. For all their beauty, however, they were still reviled and spoken about quite harshly; it was quite hard for most people to sympathize with pillaging pirates. Those pirates had a fearsome leader, the one named Aveil, whose beauty was rumoured to be unparalleled by none.

It was on a calm morning that Aveil, the leader of the most troublesome band of pirates, decided she wanted to deal a blow to those pesky Zora. She would show those goddamn fish-persons who was the undisputed mistress of the Great bay. Even though she came to an offensive plan to rid herself of them, she was no dumb and prideful leader. She knew all too well that attacking the Zora with her ships would only result in a crushing defeat, them being underwater creatures and all. She had a much better plan. She came upon some very interesting information from sources she could trust that the Zora now had trouble mating, producing fewer and fewer eggs, due to the rarity of females. Female Zoras were always a rarity, but now that they had trouble siring more children, it would only be a matter of mere years before they would vanish forever from this place, leaving her as the sole authority in the Great Bay. To start her plan however, she needed a Zora. Calling a group of pirates, she commanded them to capture only one Zora, male preferably. It was only a matter of time now.

After a while, two of her subordinates entered her throne room, dragging a captive Zora male. The two subordinates held both of his arms very tightly, making sure escape would be impossible for him. This Zora's name was Mevo. Caught in an ambush on the beach by those vile pirates, he was now their prisoner. Afraid of what would be done to him, he tried to distract himself by looking around him. He looked at the room, where he saw an elaborate red rug in front of a small number of stairs, which leaded to a throne. On the throne sat who he supposed was their leader, Aveil, the rumoured pirate leader of immense beauty. He had to admit to himself though; the rumours were quite close to truth if judged by human standard. She had a gorgeous face, showing red lips and golden eyes, accentuated by golden eyelids. Her skin was light brown and looked very smooth and soft. Her breast was a good size, not too huge, but big enough to appear very sexy. Her hips were wide and her belly just a little bit round to the observer's eyes. It was quite close to being flat, but there was a very slight difference. Her red hair was done in a long ponytail. Her outfit accentuated her beauty even more, especially in her breast and hips area, it consisted of poofy red harem pants, small slippers, a bra showing a good portion of her breast, while still hiding the essential and some arm bands. Not wanting to look at her too long, despite desiring so, he looked around the room, witnessing that there were at least five other guards in the room, each armed with scimitars. Seeing how things looked grim for him, Mevo realised the dire truth of his situation and treated himself to one last good thing before his fate and continued looking at Aveil.

Satisfied that her subordinates found a male specimen, Aveil took a good look at him. To her, he looked like an ordinary Zora, which was perfect to her plan. She needed someone who could steal any of those eggs for her, someone unsuspicious-looking. To make him an obedient pawn would require the magical technique she used on most of her fellow pirates. There was an ancestral technique passed upon in certain generations of Gerudos called the Gerudo seduction dance, a dance that could enslave those who looked at it. Some old Gerudos believed that they needed some jewel, some tattoos, while some believed that it only worked on men. She knew the whole truth, as she had tested most of the rumours and finally discovered the truth: the dance worked on anyone looking at it, despite its sex and sexual orientation. Anyone looking at this performance of raw beauty and sensuality would be fully enslaved to the dancer's will, making their logic and sense of self self-destroy with an intense sensation of submissiveness and love toward the dancer. A proof that it worked on however looked, she used it on most of her fellow pirates, securing her place as eternal leader and making them extremely loyal to her. She did not need those silly drawing on her belly, she was confident on how sexy it truly looked. She had no need for a belly jewel; her navel was simply more gorgeous than any jewel.

Descending the stairs, she approached her new target slowly, making sure she moved her hips slowly with each steps, teasing the Zora. Observing him, she found that he was staring at her for quite some time now. Content with the situation, she began speaking to him in a calm tone:"Now now, what have we here? A Zora all by himself. Tell me, what were you doing all alone?" Mevo quickly answered back:"I have nothing to tell you, pirate." Aveil, not surprised to hear such an aggressive retort, simply continued talking to him, this time while subtly bulging her belly forward and inward in a very slow manner, not wanting to raise his suspicions:"Really now, you have nothing to say to a beauty like me? I know you can do better." Right after finishing her sentence, she observed that his gaze seemed to switch from her belly to her face. He would look at her belly for a few seconds, unknowing why, then switch to looking at her face for another seconds and so forth.

Unknown to Mevo, every guard in the room now had their eye glued toward the belly of Aveil, subconsciously knowing that her wonderful dance was coming. Aveil knew full well what her guards were doing, but did not act upon it. To her it was normal; they were only trying to catch the euphoria of their first time once again. Adjusting the speed of her moving belly a little, she continued talking to her captive:"Would you stop looking at my belly now? I know how sexy it looks, how the mere motion it makes is simply delectable to the eye is and...You know what, if it makes you happy to watch, do so. Be my guest and look at it all you want." Mevo, still suspicious about the whole thing, continued watching her, this time putting more seconds switching his gaze form her belly to her face in favour to her belly. It sure was sexy, he would give her that, but why would she even give him, her captive, one single joy in this whole situation?

Aveil, knowing that her subtle teasing always worked wonder on her whole technique, continued, this time minimizing her bulging and increasing her speed, making a succession of tiny waves on her belly:"Now that you are a little bit more focused on the object of your desire, perhaps you'd find yourself a little bit more cooperative? Please look at my deep and amazingly beautiful navel while you answer." Mevo, finding unbelievable how her sexy belly moved, found it hard not to focus his sight on her navel like she asked. There was truth in her statement, her navel was simply divine. It was round, just deep enough and its mere motion was arousing. His focus was slipping by, unable to answer to the pirate, however much he wanted to.

Aveil knew that his concentration and attitude would start fading away. Rising her arms in the air, she prepared herself for the next phase, still talking to him, not losing her belly waves in the process:"Too focused on my belly to answer, eh? Do not worry; I know full well how easy it is to lose yourself when faced by immense beauty. How hard it is to stay stoic when an experience so sensual and sexy is playing right in front of your eyes." Mevo fund himself simply unable to set his sight elsewhere, he never saw anything as stimulating in his whole life. He was almost glad now that they captured him. Aveil, pleased that the teasing part of her whole routine worked so perfectly, moved to the next part, which was the actual dance. Her arms in the air and her hands joined together, she began swinging her hips in a steady rhythm in front of her Zora captive. Still looking only at her victim, she still knew that by now, every guard in the room would now be watching with utmost interest.

Looking at the Zora with her best smile, she continued her dance of seduction, telling him:"Since you now see something you wanted desperately to see…Because it is something you wanted badly, yes? You are looking at my belly for quite a while now. I could detect your intense attraction to it for quite some time now. I even threw in some sexy motion for you, to sweeten the deal. The least you could do is listen very closely to my very, very sexy voice and cooperate." Mevo, realizing now that she was dancing solely for his sake, granting his secret wish, felt shameful. He should have listened more closely to what she said earlier, should have listened to her incredible voice. Wanting to make amends, he now focused more on her person, focusing his sight and ears to her person. Aveil, seeing the change in reaction on his face, proceeded to adjust her dance accordingly, now adding subtle waves on her belly while she swayed her hips. She then spoke calmly to him:"That is better, focus more on me. After all, I am the only thing that actually merits attention here. I am the only one moving in a way that completely captivates your attention. The only voice speaking precisely to you, in a way that appeal to you. The only interest right now, especially in your position, is my person."

Mevo, listening more closely now, felt uncomfortably good now. For some reason, it made sense to just act on her suggestions. In a move that seemed natural, he completely discarded anything that he saw in the room: the guards, the stairs, the throne, the rug. The only thing he gave a damn about was Aveil, talking and dancing before him. Not stopping for even half a second, Aveil switched her dancing stance in mere seconds, bending her back slightly. Stopping her swaying hips, she replaced it with belly rolls. While her belly rolled in waves of pure bliss, she made sure her breast was visible, pointing at the ceiling. Waving her arms a little, in a snake-like motion, she continued her speech:"It does feel good now, uh? Simply listening and seriously considering everything I tell you. Since everything I told you helped make you feel better and aroused, you feel like you can trust me now, right? We can begin this new trusting relation by you telling me your name." The new position she took and the movement she made did not diminish at all the effect the dance had on Mevo. Feeling that he could trust her, as she only told things to make him feel good and aroused, he spoke back to her after a few seconds:"My name is Mevo." Aveil, pleased that the dance was working well so far, continued talking to him:"Mevo. My my, that is a beautiful name, fitting to one such as you. It makes me almost want to keep you and dance for you forever. Wouldn't that be something you'd want? Does that sound good to you, Mevo?"

Mevo could not think straight anymore after hearing this. Fantasies involving Aveil dancing for him all day long, approaching her belly inches to his face, him doing naughty things to her. He could not take it anymore; his arousal was at its limit. He had to let off some steam. Feeling his arms were in his control again, he grabbed his member and began touching and stroking it slowly, still watching this performance of utmost perfection. Unknown to him, the guards arms were limp, thanks to the increased effect of the dance on them, having already being entranced multiple time by its beauty. Aveil, hearing his light panting, switched her stance again quickly, wanting him to see her face and her approving smile. Returning to her previous stance, she joined her arms near her torso area and did circles with her navel and belly in a quick pace. Now looking at Mevo with a warm and approving smile, she spoke:"Yes Mevo. Good boy. Think about me in your wild dreams. Think about me in you fantasies. Think about my beauty. Think about my belly. I am the only thing right now that is worth thinking about. Think about me and do not stop."

Mevo went slightly faster in his activities, his thoughts now solely of her. He did not care about anything else right now but for two things: his satisfaction and the beautiful Aveil. Not stopping for one second with her speech and dance, Aveil continued:"The more you feel pleasure from me, the more you realize only I ever made you felt this blissful, this pleased in your entire life. This makes you want to return the favour now, don't you agree? I certainly know a way you could repay me. You'd just have to listen to me and look at me a bit more to hear my proposition. You will love it, I assure you." Mevo, feeling pleasure of great quality, wanted desperately to hear her talk again, was still looking at her wonderful and luscious belly. Aveil, still upping the ante of her effect on the Zora, talked again:"If you want to savour this experience again in your life, I would ask for a very small price of you: obedience; unconditional and eternal obedience to me. It is a very small price to pay for such a divine delight, no? After all, seeing me, the woman symbolizing everything you could dream about, is far more important to you than yourself, right? Feeling this nirvana of pleasure and bliss from me is the most incredible sensation you ever had. You know I am the only one who can make you feel it again. What do you reply to this, Mevo?"

Simply overwhelmed by the whole pleasure he felt from himself and the dance, Mevo came very quickly to the realisation that this woman was just too great for him. She had no reason to do all of this for him, yet she did and with great effort. He would give very much to feel this sensation again. Still pleasuring himself, Mevo tried desperately to answer, despite his constant panting:"Y-y-y...oh...y-e-esssss!" Mevo would obey her now; he would certainly do so for her. Aveil, satisfied with his answer, increased the pace of her belly circles and added small waves, wanting to give him a visual treat. Even though he said yes, the dance was clearly not done; she had yet to give him lasting command that would assure her dominance over him. Letting a few second of silent belly dancing go, she proceeded, talking to him:"Now here is the absolute truth that will now govern your very life: you love me. You love me in a way so deep, so true and so beautiful that you would sacrifice everything for me. To even have a chance of being near me, you would sacrifice your sense of self. To only have my approval, you would obey me without any questions asked. To please me, you would sacrifice your own will and ancient life, becoming my loyal slave. No deed or sacrifice is too much for me. But with great servitude toward me comes great rewards."

Imagining the type of reward she could give to him, Mevo doubled his efforts on himself, granting himself more pleasure while thinking about Aveil. Aveil, seeing this, simply continued:"I am your undisputed mistress. You owe your only allegiance to me. I am the only thing that matters to you." Saying this, she approached closer to him, bringing her mesmerizing belly nearer to his eyes, then continued:"You now have the inability to disobey me. I will also attribute trigger words to you. I want those words to always be hidden deeply in your subconscious, making you react to them the way I tell you to whenever I say them. The first one is "belly lock". Whenever I say this, your gaze will be locked on my beautiful belly, leaving you unable to set your sight on anything else until I explicitly command you to. The second trigger will be "deep navel". This one, when I activate it, will make you look deeply at my navel, which will sap your will again, returning you to your true state of slave to me." Mevo absorbed every words his mistress said to him, wanting to please her. Adding her finishing touches, she spoke:"You will now accept everything I said to you as the truth. Learn to accept and cherish it. I have finally made you learn your true role in this world. You are the slave of Aveil, leader of the Gerudo pirates. As a token of your undying submission to me, you will now plant one kiss on my belly, sealing in your mind your new status."

Mevo, full of excitement, moved slowly and planted his lips on the sexiest part of the sexiest woman he ever saw. Savouring the moment, he waited several seconds before moving his head away from her. Right after he came back to his initial position, the pleasure he felt was immense, he could not hold it back for long. Aveil, immensely pleased of her new capture, told him:"You can release now." What came from that command was a wave of release quitting Mevo, who felt thoroughly satisfied. After releasing his tensions, Aveil spoke to him:"Now, listen closely, slave. I need you to do something very specific, so listen closely. You will now quit this fortress, swimming very fast. You will return then normally to your Zora village, as if nothing had ever happened. You will not remember anything about me, my dance or the Gerudo fortress, but the commands and truth I told you about shall still be deeply rooted in your subconscious. If someone asks you where you have been for the past hour, you shall tell them you were spying on the Gerudo pirates, but found nothing interesting. You will then proceed normally with your day. When you will finally fall asleep, you will wake up in the middle of the night, with the irresistible urge to steal every Zora eggs in your village and bring them to the fortress. You shall not question at all where this urge comes from, but you will act upon it. You will then let yourself get arrested without any resistance and let the pirates get all the eggs. Is that perfectly understood?" Mevo nodded, then added:"It shall be done as you will it, oh great Aveil, my most beautiful mistress." Quite content with his answer, she ordered him to get her plan working and then waited.

Hearing some noise from her throne room window, Aveil knew that Mevo had returned, meaning that her plan worked perfectly. Eager about her plan, she had, in the meantime, installed a huge aquarium in her throne room, where she could put the eggs. Waiting on her throne, she heard the noise her guards made usually when they dragged someone toward the room. The guards, repeating the very first time they dragged Mevo in the throne room, held both of his arms tightly. What was different, though, was the look of utter confusion found on the face of the Zora, who was completely baffled by what he just did. Aveil, finding it excruciately funny, talked to the distressed Zora:"It was a perfectly nice job you did there, Mevo. I thank you, slave."

Mevo, dumbfounded by what she just told him, replied back:"What are you talking about, you crazy pirate?" Aveil, savouring the whole moment, simply smiled at him, then said:"Belly lock." Mevo immediately reacted, locking his gaze on her belly. Comprehending absolutely nothing about this, he tried to move his gaze elsewhere, with no success. Distressed, he shouted:"What have you done to me, you witch!" Aveil, not answering him back, simply stood up from her throne and moved closer to him, wanting her belly to be closer to his face. With her belly mere inches from his face, she did not wait for him to speak again and told him:"Deep navel". Mevo's sight now excluded everything else from his vision except two things: her belly and most importantly, her navel. Her belly button kept drawing his attention, finding it utterly fascinating, mesmerizing even. Aveil, wanting to help him along the way back to his new slave self, spoke to him while her navel put him back into submission:"Remember everything Mevo, my dance, my belly, my sweet voice. Remember how much you loved it. Remember you new vow you made to me, how excited and pleased you where with your new status as my slave. Remember."

Mevo's gaze kept going deeper and deeper into her navel, which brang back his submissiveness and adoration toward his sexy mistress and her sensual belly. With a loving tone, he replied:"I am back, mistress. I can now again be your obedient slave, which brings me the greatest of pleasure." Aveil, smiling, realized something very important. She did not need to kill all of the Zora. She could as well enslave them all, starting with him, then the other Zora male, then the female, then those born from the eggs. She could be the undisputed mistress of perhaps a lot more than the Great bay. Quite happy with her new realization, she placed the received eggs inside the aquarium, then ordered Mevo:"Guard these eggs with your life, educate them toward my teaching, then warn me when they are conscious enough." Mevo nodded, then plunged into the aquarium. Aveil smiled, then returned to her throne. She would have a lot of work to do.


End file.
